


In Dean's Mind

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Series: Take Care of Sammy [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e10 Nihilism, Former Prostitute Dean Winchester, M/M, Outing, Prostitute Dean Winchester, Season/Series 14, Season/Series 14 Spoilers, michael outs dean, past child prostitution, season 14 episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: The confrontation between Micheal, Sam, Cas, and Dean goes a little differently.can be read separately but has more meaning when the the other two are read first.





	In Dean's Mind

“I know all the things you never wanted them to find out, Dean. Shall I tell them?” Michael taunted.

Dean bit his lip. He whispered, more to himself. “Don’t.”

“You don’t want me to tell them you’re bisexual, Dean? About how much you want Castiel to-”

“Stop!” Sam cut Micheal off. “We don’t care, Dean.”

“It’s true, Dean.” Cas added, smiling sadly at Dean.

“Oh but that’s not even the biggest secret.” Michael smirked. He took a step toward Dean. “Is it Dean? Do you want to tell them or shall I?”

“Don’t you dare.” Dean growled staring the archangel in the eye. 

“All you have to do is stop fighting and they’ll never know.” Michael promised as he moved closer to Dean. “Just let me have you. It’s not so different.”

Dean closed his eyes and clenched his fists as he bowed his head.

“Don’t do it, Dean.” Sam pleaded.

“Dean, whatever Michael says will not change how we see you. I won’t change how much we love you.” Cas assured.

“So sweet!” Michael teased, now standing behind him leaning so that his mouth was just a few inches from Dean’s ear. He whispered. “I’ll count to five. One...Two...Three...Four…”

Dean wanted to interrupt him to say it himself. Michael had already outed him once today, but even as he opened his mouth no sound came out.

“Five.” Michael kissed his neck and Dean winced. “Maybe I’ll fuck you after this.” He whispered before taking a few steps back. “You big brother turned tricks, Sam. Started when he was eleven. Got 25 bucks for his virginity.”

Sam stared Michael in the eye this time. “I know. I don’t care. He did what he had to.”

Dean’s eyes flew open and he stared at Sam. “You knew?”

“Not at the time. I put it together later. Wasn’t your fault Dean. Dad should never have put us in that position.”

“I saw the memories when I pulled you from hell.” Cas confessed.

“You knew too.” Dean felt small, trapped.

“It never affected how I saw you. It doesn’t change anything.” Cas assured.

 

_-_-_-_-_

 

With Micheal locked away in his brain Dean retreated to his room. He wanted to be alone, didn’t want to have to face Sam and Cas. After Billie came he lay down on this bed for a while before there was a soft knock on his door, that he somehow heard above the noise in his head.

“Dean, may I come in?” Cas asked.

Half of Dean wanted to say no. How could he look Cas in the eye after what Michael had said. Cas knew how he felt now. Still he said yes and the angel entered.

“Dean,” Cas sat on the bed near Dean’s feet. Dean was facing away from him. “Dean, was what Michael said true?”

“You said you knew.” Dean mumbled.

“Not about what you had to do. He said...he said you wanted me.” 

Dean was scarlet, but couldn’t bring himself to lie. “Yes. I know Angels aren’t like that or at least you aren’t. Don’t worry I-”

“Dean, I love you.” Cas interrupted. Dean sat up and looked at Cas.

“You what?”

“I love you. You’re right I'm not like most angels. As a general I’m not attracted to, well, anything or anyone, but somewhere along the way that changed. I am in love with you, Dean Winchester.” Cas admitted shyly

Dean cupped the angel’s cheek and kissed him. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be more in this series set before this one but i couldn't not write this after the last episode.  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)  
> [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
